Warm Despite The Chill
by Brighton Baby
Summary: When Lily breaks James heart, Sirius sets out for revenge. But with Voldemort and death tolls on the rise, as well as fast approaching war, how long will it take everyone at Hogwarts to stop working against each other and come together? HIATUS
1. Of Dreamland & Shallow Love

**Title:** Warm Despite The Chill

**Rating: **M (for possible sex, language, and substance/ alcohol abuse)

**Date Started: **11/4/05

**Date Finished: **11/7/05

**Date Posted: **11/7/05

**Summary: **Popular, smart, athletic, stubborn, fun, fiercely loyal, and hot tempered- Lily Evans, 6th year Gryffindor, is a force to be reckoned with. But when she unknowingly breaks James Potters heart, a certain Marauder sets out on the path of revenge to break hers. The summer before her 7th year however, her parents divorce and Lily is left slightly hollow and more concerned with hanging onto thinning threads then looking towards the future. Such as the fact that a man called Lord Voldemort is on the uprising and gathering a dangerous group of followers. Murder, betrayal, fear, friendship, love, and hope all prevail throughout her 7th year, showing Lily that everyone must stand together to beat back this evil force. Thus starts her relationship with The Marauders, her new close friendship with someone who caused her so much pain, and ultimately her love for the guy she swore she'd never fall for, James Potter (once he stops drowning in self-pity that is).

**Chapter: **One

**Chapter Title:** Of Dreamland & Shallow Love

**Quote:**

"Men are like high heels; they're easy to walk on once you get the hang of it."

XXX

_There he was. Again. He was there every time, standing in his darker than dark black cape, and a sort of funnily stained shirt underneath, stained with something that horribly reminded her of blood._

_And then he'd look up from a pool…of something, and his scarlet eyes, widened with innocence, closed to slits, and he spoke. The usual melodious voice grating into something mean and harsh, something unwelcome to her. _

_And she'd turn and run, run and not look back until she came to a clearing, and there'd be a stag of some sort, a dark, mysterious, majestic stag, who'd reach out and snuffle her fingers just the slightest, until all of a sudden a twig would snap behind them._

_She'd silently beg with her eyes, but the stag, the stupid stag always jumped in front of her to absorb the green light that shot out of the abysmal mans wand…_

_But tonight would be different, she promised herself as she began to run, she ducked underneath his arm, running the opposite way of the clearing. She ran until she hit a lake…a lake frozen solid with ice of centuries gone by and neglect around the edges. She charily stepped onto the ice and slid and skidded her way to the middle. He was still hunting her, smiling callously now. She realized then, looking around, that she had no chance at all of winning this. Glancing quickly at the ice underneath her, knowing it was to thick to break, she spotted something pale, as ghostly white as the snow falling down from the sky. Kicking away some more snow, knowing that she was being utterly ridiculous, her life was in danger and she wanted to see what lay below the ice, she let out a muffled scream. Beneath her, staring up with pale, lifeless eyes, so much like the world she was trapped in, was a human face. _

_Unexpectedly she was gripped on the shoulder and forcefully spun around so that her attacker had a clear view and shot at her chest. And then he cruelly bit out the words that had cause so many other souls to die. Just before the green beam hit her, she kneed the man in the groin. Nobody took her down without a fight. And then she collapsed as everything went black._

Lily awoke cold, sheets tangled around her ankles, and normally curly hair, flattened with sweat. She gasped for breath as she tried to discern reality from dream land. There were no evil men here, this was the 6ht year Gryffindor Girl's dorm, with pink bras and fuzzy slippers hanging off bedposts. This was the girls dorm where her 3 best friends, Tyra and Trula and Bethan lived almost year-round. This was not a lake covered in ice and fear. This was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Lily quietly climbed out of bed and pulled a pair of sweats on, along with a plain white zippie. She slipped into a pair of her oldest trainers, threw her dark auburn, crimson red hair up into a sloppy ponytail and then inaudibly, crept out the door and down the 6th year girls staircase, then down the girls staircase, and finally down the common room stair case and into the common room, where a once cheery fire had now faded and a few nearly burnt out embers cast the only warmth.

She sighed heavily, then collapsed into one of the plush red couches. It was so frustrating. She knew these dreams meant something but she wasn't quite sure what and she didn't feel comfortable telling anyone like Madam Pomfrey, the young, new nurse or her friends. It'd only worry them, especially with her family problems going on.

Lily's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, they felt like the weighed a hundred pounds. The emerald eyed girl was just about to succumb to their weight when she heard a muffled noise.

Opening her eyes, she listened for it again…there it was!

"Running will get you nowhere, hiding won't work either," a voice whispered.

Scared now, perhaps it was the man from her dreams, she grabbed for her wand, then realized it wasn't next to her.

'_Idiot, you're about to be murdered and can't even stand up for yourself now!_' she chided herself mentally.

Frantic thoughts and ideas racing through her mind, the 5'2" prefect silently searched for something, anything she could use as a weapon. Her hand finally settled on a class book that had to belong to an advanced NEWT student as it was so heavy.

Lily took a deep breath, counted backwards from 5, then sprung up and into the path of voices.

"STOP!" she shouted.

"AHHH!" numerous voices shouted, voices that seemingly didn't belong to anyone.

Lily was more than scared at this point and screamed herself when 4 boys appeared out of thin air.

She quickly jumped onto the sofa, hiding.

'A dream, another dream…there's no one there. Just poke your head over again and you'll see,' she convinced herself.

Cautiously, the redhead slowly peeked over the couch's back.

Four heads peeked back at her and she screamed once again, setting another round of shouts off from the boys.

"Whoever the bloody hell keeps bloody screaming down there better shut the fuck up!" a gruff voice, loitered with sleep yelled down from the 7th year boys dorm.

Lily's mouth dropped open. He didn't even realize that 4 boys were trying to creep upstairs, after hours, potentially dangerous.

That was when it hit her…boys. Four boys in fact, sneaking in in the middle of the night, appearing out of thin air.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ASS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING IN AT THIS TIME? YOU BLOODY WELL SCARED ME OUT OF MY MIND!" she began to cuss.

The 16 year old Gryffindor being yelled at, sheepishly got up from his crouching position behind the other couch.

"Hey luv, I'm…uhhh…sorry?" he shrugged.

Muffled chuckles could be heard behind his couch.

"YOU THIK THIS IS FUNNY BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW? I"LL GIVE YOU FUNNY! FUNNY IS DETENTION FOR THE NEXT WEEK, INCLUDING SATURDAY!"

The 3 other boys got up and stood behind the first.

"But _Lily_, it's _quidditch_ this weekend- and you can't score the goals _all_ on your own- you need me and Jamsie's help!" Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah- and I'm commenting that match!" Remus added.

"Erg…fine! Just…get out of my fucking sight," she pouted.

Three of the 4 boys raced each other upstairs, smiling triumphantly. One however stayed behind. James.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked, lowering herself into an overstuffed red armchair.

The messy black haired walked over to her chair, and proceeded to stand in front of her.

"Sorry?" he quipped.

"For _what_ Potter? For being a prick? Being a big-headed prat? For asking me out all the time?" she snapped, looking up only to find herself staring into his dizzying hazel eyes- a swirling brown and green mixture, hidden behind gold rimmed glasses that helped make them stand out so much more clearly.

"I really am sorry- I didn't mean to uhhh…scare you like that," he clarified.

Still entranced by his eyes, Lily stood up and found herself a bit closer to him than her comfort allowed.

"It's ummm…okay Potter. Sorry I yelled so much back there. It's just that I haven't been sleeping so well. I've been getting these horrific dreams with-" she stopped and looked away.

Why had she just told him that? It's not like she _liked_ him or anything…she could just barely stand him- but even that was forced for they had classes and quidditch together everyday.

James frowned. Dreams? He softly grabbed her chin and turned her head up, so that he could see her face.

She reluctantly dragged her eyes back towards him and looked up, up, up.

It slipped out before she could stop it.

"How tall are you James?"

He stared at her in shock before replying, "you called me James."

'_Shit, he caught my slip-up. What do I do? Maybe if I play it cool, try and act like I didn't, he might think he imagined it,' _she thought frantically.

"_Potter_, how tall are you?"

"Not so fast _luv_, you just called me James. Admit it."

She shook her head forcefully.

"**Yes you did**!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"If you admit to it I'll tell you how tall I am and anything else you wanna know," he offered, stepping a bit closer to the girl he'd loved since first year.

"Erg…fine! Yes I did call you James, but it'll **never** happen again," she relented finally.

"Ah-hah! I'm 6'4". Anything else you feel like knowing?" he smirked.

Lily racked her brains, but it was hard to think when he smelt so damn good. Kind of an outdoorsy smell, with a musky scent, that would've been sex and lust if the two had ever had a scent captured, smoldering in the background and imprinting itself into her mind.

Finally another question popped into her mind.

"Potter, why do you always ask me out?"

She felt, rather than saw, as the fire had now been completely extinguished, him take a deep breath, and upon realizing she could feel him breathing, took a step backwards.

"I ask you out because I think you're beautiful and stunning, and I like your personality a lot. And I like how you look when you're completely infuriated. Which is one of the reasons why I like to get you mad all the time," he replied truthfully, a bit of a smirk flittering across his face again.

Lily, however, was not as amused.

"That's why you insist on making my life hell most of the time? Because you like how I look when I'm hacked off?"

"Err… yes? Look Lily, I love you," he blurted out.

"You do, do you? For how long?" she asked, slowly growing madder.

How dare he just tell her that he wanted to torture her because he loved her! He was still a prick…and she still hated him. Lily took a couple deep breaths to try and curb her temper that was about ready to lash out.

"Since the first day of first year. I loved you at first sight Lily!" he confessed, expecting to be met with at least a little bit of acceptance.

James got something else entirely.

"Yeah well you know what?"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Love at first sight is shallow James, just like you."

And with that she turned on her heel and stormed back upstairs, unknowingly leaving the boy with his broken heart strewn among the common room floor, and his friends to pick up the pieces.

XXX

Well, what did you all think? Please leave me a review! Anyways, if there are errors anywhere, I apologize because I was just so excited to finish this first chapter, I posted it without having my beta check it over. As soon as I get the edited copy back, I'll post that one up instead.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Lyl,

BB

xoxo


	2. Of Dark Corridors & The End of 6th Year

**Title: **Warm Despite The Chill

**Rating: **M

**Date Started: **11/7/05

**Date Finished: **11/15/05

**Date Posted: **11/15/05

**Summary: **See ch. 1

**Chapter: **Two

**Chapter Title: **Of Confrontations & The End of 6th Year

**Quote:**

"A heart is not a play thing, A heart is not a toy, But if you want it broken, Just give it to a boy."

XXX

Where was she? That horrible wench. The one who'd made his best friend cry, feel worthless, feel dead.

Sirius Black, his short, elegant black hair unusually messy today, clenched his fists as a bout of anger passed through him.

Had anyone other than his fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin, been watching, they would've marveled at how his normally light blue eyes had changed to a darker, more sinister navy color.

Unable to keep his anger in check much longer, he turned around and punched the mantle above the common room fireplace as hard as he could.

Lily Evans, _The_ Lily Evans, was about to learn a lesson in pain and heartache.

---

"Padfoot, are you sure this is a good idea?" a shorter boy of 16 whined.

"Of course it is Peter," Sirius replied, stretching his 5'11" frame.

"But Padfoot, think for a moment. Lily might not even want you after what we put her through these past 6 years," Remus, ever the voice of reason, pleaded.

"My dear boys- who can resist me? I'll make her fall in love with me over the summer, then at the annual back- to- school party her friends Trula and Tyra throw every year, I'll dump her arse before she can ask me "why". It's the _ultimate revenge _lads- do it for _James_!" Sirius explained.

Remus shook his sandy brown hair out, and stared at Sirius sympathetically out of his stormy gray eyes.

Slightly disgusted with his friend and how he wanted to play on a perfectly _nice_ girl's emotions, he left via the portrait to head to the library and get some Potions homework done.

---

Sirius watched Moony leave and then turned to his other mate, Peter Pettigrew.

"Up for a game of chess Wormtail?" he inquired, flashing a smile.

"Nah- I'm gonna go raid the kitchens before my date tonight," he boasted slyly aiming his doggish pal a smirk.

"A date! Oh-ho, fancy now aren't we…good on ya Pete, who with?"

"Evelyn Xie," the 5'8" boy replied with a shy smile on his face, and a bright red blush.

"Have fun dearie, don't do anything I wouldn't-" he began.

"That doesn't leave much Sirius," Peter chuckled as he headed out the portrait.

"USE PROTECTION HONEY!" Sirius shouted loudly as he headed back up to his dorm to check on James.

---

"So, tomorrow's the last Hogsmeade day, are we gonna go and buy out Honeyduke's as tradition requires?" Bethan, Lily's best friend, asked on their way to dinner that night.

"Yeah, lets," Lily agreed.

Looking at her friend a bit closer she turned and spoke.

"Did you get a haircut?"

Beth colored slightly.

"Yea, does it look bad?"

"No! It looks hella awesome! I like the bangs a lot," Lily reassured her friend.

Bethan Piscatello had new caramel highlights atop dark chocolate-y brown colored, loose wavy hair and bambi soft brown eyes. Her new bangs were slightly side-swept and feathery to her eyebrows.

"When did you get the chance to sneak into Hogsmeade?" the redhead inquired, more than a bit jealously.

"I didn't, I went last night to this 7th year Gryffindor, Alice Hawkinson. She's amazing! I recommend you go to her," Beth gushed.

"Hey! Are you saying I need a haircut?" Lily snapped playfully.

"Yeah- I can't tell what's your hair and what's the bush!"

The two girls linked arms and continued on their quest to get food.

---

_He looked up into the taller mans eyes. So kind, so alive. A deep brown, deeper than anything he'd ever seen. They were happy- laughing, as he slipped off the broom to the left. _

_An unsteady 1 ½ year old, he was almost positive his eyes were wider than ever, scared as he skimmed the grass, flying at a terrifying speed of 3 mph. _

_He began to slip and he felt falling was inevitable, and then, strong arms grabbed him and put him on his feet. _

_Again, he looked up until he found his father's face, smiling at him, and his voice calming his mother, Carolina, down. _

_Brown met toddler light hazel and it was all okay._

_It was home._

---

"James, mate, you up here?" Sirius called out as he opened his dorm rooms door and then stopped dead in his tracks.

His best friend, his brother, his God damn savior, was sitting on the window ledge, tears pouring down his face. Sirius could see silent sobs racking his body, and him trying to keep from crying out loud.

Gently shutting the door as he slowly backed out of the dorm, he could tell he was about to do something he'd later regret.

It was that _feeling_.

The feeling where you know you're going against everything everyone's ever taught you and you just don't give a damn anymore because this one thing, event has taken hold of you.

It replays in your mind, second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour- until it consumes you. You waste away trying to crusade against it, still knowing that one day, playing with this fire, is gonna get you burned.

And then, everyone close to you knows it too, they try to talk you out of it; but you're so set in this idea, this concept that you'll get revenge for this, that you're deaf to their pleas and wise words, and blind to their disgusted stares and hopeful glances.

Sirius solemnly marched down the 6th year boys dorm stairs, down the boys stairs, until halting at the small balcony, set up in a way for overlooking the common room. She was standing next to the table by the window with a group of friends. He thought their names were Taylor and Kyra, and Bethany. He saw, rather than heard, her laugh as she waved to her friends and headed out the portrait.

'_Now's the chance Padfoot, follow her!'_ were the only thoughts rolling around his head as lightning fast, he fled down the stairs and out the portrait mere meters behind her.

---

She was being followed.

She could feel it, like tiny pin-pricks shooting into the back of her neck, causing her to be on alert at _every_ little creak and sigh she heard behind closed doors and gleaming suits of armor.

To prove her suspicions she turned off into a smaller corridor, a shortcut known only to those who had romantic relations within Ravenclaw. If her follower trailed after her into here, she'd know something was wrong.

Lily paused by a statue of a phoenix burning into a ball of fire, and listened.

There it was, heavy footsteps that although muffled, were distinctly _male_. No girl walked like that, _pound- pound- pound._

Gripping her wand in her back pocket, she quietly drew it out and held it up in front of her. Peeking around the statue, she could see the figure of a tall boy, slinking his way down to where he thought she'd disappeared to.

'_Oh God, **not again**! I'm probably going to die now!'_ she frantically contemplated as she prepared to jump out and defend herself from the badie.

"En Guard, or prepare to meet a pointy reckoning!" she shouted as she sprang out in front of the startled figure, brandishing a sparking red wand.

Her eyes were tightly closed, in hopes that she'd not have to see him laugh as he killed her.

She waited for it, jabbed her wand in his direction a couple of times for good measure, and then-

"_Evans_? Oh my bloody Merlin! This is priceless!" the rough voice began to laugh, then fell to the floor in hysterics.

"_Black_?" she asked incredulous.

"The one and only," he managed to choke out before falling into hysteria again.

"Why you…you…**_dunder-head_**! I cannot believe your nerve! Why the hell were you following me around?"

"Simple really Lily-"

"Only my friends call me that Black," she cut in, now insanely embarrassed.

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked, standing up and staring her in the eyes.

She looked at him confused for a moment, then realization hit her like a herd of angry mother elephants.

---

Sirius stared into her eyes, willing his not to betray any amount of the disgust he felt for her.

She finally gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"No black, they call me-"

'This is it! My plan is finally going to be set in motion!' he cried triumphantly in his head.

"- unattainable. Kindly don't follow me the rest of the way to the library," she laughed cruelly and moved out of the shadows.

At the last second, recovering form his dumb-founded state, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him and placed a swift, fleeting, biting kiss upon her smooth lips.

"Are you sure that your answer's set in stone?"

Lily whipped her head up to smirk at him in a not playful, evil way.

"Even stones can be moved Black. I'll talk to you later, I'm late for my tutoring group."

He watched her stalk away like a pleased cat does once it catches it's prey.

The devilish Lily Evans had no idea what was in store for her…he smirked malevolently and began to head back to the common room.

---

'_What have I just gotten into?' _she wondered as she rounded the corner and found herself within sight of the library.

'_This is Black we're talking about. Just like Potter, except not upfront about liking you. Good-looking, but slightly too much like James, quick to anger, bored easily with girls, the ultimate player at Hogwarts.'_

The 16 year old sighed deeply and prepared herself for the 2 hour 4th year tutoring group she had ahead of herself tonight.

There'd be time later to give this new development thought.

---

The last day of school dawned bright and sunny and breezy. It was perfect Quidditch playing conditions and Lily was staring longingly towards the pitch as her friends were running around madly trying to pack within time for the train.

"Hey you guys, do you think I'd have time to go for a fly?" she asked them, desperately craving something to do.

"Lily, we're leaving for 10, after our breakfast feast. Which starts in 15 minutes…besides, you need a broom to fly, and your broom is already packed away," Tyra, nicknamed Ty, reasoned with her friend as she searched through Beth's part of the closet to find her bra.

"Tru, have you seen my bra anywhere?" she asked her twin finally.

"Uhhh… which one?"

"The cherry red one with the front hook," Ty replied.

"Oh, yeah, I'm wearing it," Tru shrugged, unconcerned.

"Gee, thanks for asking."

Lily chuckled at the twins who were so amazingly identical, but yet so different.

They both were 5'9", and had straight platinum blond hair, and soft baby blue eyes. However, Trula was taller by a 50 cm, and Ty had a small birthmark on her forehead which she'd grown to be found of. Tru also had old scars on her arm from when she'd gone through tough time in 4th year. They'd all but faded now, visible only when tanned from the summer sun.

Lily sighed again and returned to the window. Finally she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Beth, could you grab me some food from the feast? I'm going to go for a run, I'll meet you at Hogsmeade Station, okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed her luggage and began to haul it to the station. She'd already started sweating about ½ way there, when Sirius came up behind her and jumped on her back.

---

Sirius watched the petite chaser begin to wheel her luggage down to Hogsmeade. Her auburn hair was whipping in the breeze, and she looked as though she was struggling.

Ever since that night 2 weeks ago when he'd ambushed her in the corridor, she'd been avoiding him. If his plan was going to work, he knew he'd have to make sure they became a couple today.

With a final glance down at her small figure, he'd made up his mind, and sprinted out the castle to catch up with her.

'_It'd be a riot if I could scare her again,_' he thought to himself as he jumped onto her back.

---

"BLACK!" she shrieked as the two of them toppled over and began to roll down the hill, her luggage following close behind.

"LILY- GO OUT WITH ME?" he shouted as they started to pick up speed.

"WHY NOT? OKAY! I'LL TALK TO YOU ONCE WE STOP ROLLING!" she yelled back.

---

They eventually hit a bit of flat land which was all it took for Lily, her luggage, and Sirius to come to an abrupt stop.

Getting his wits back about him, he slowly stood up, helped his new girlfriend up, and then carried her trunk down the last 20 meters to the station.

Lily, clutched his arm, still regaining her balance, and Sirius felt ready to puke.

She'd go out with him with less that a second thought, yet she didn't even spare a word to see how his best friend was. She didn't give a rats ass about him, that was apparent enough. It was revolting, and he was proud that he didn't wrench his arm away at once.

---

By the time she'd exchanged addresses with her new boyfriend and they'd talked about meeting up over the summer, Lily realized she didn't have any time for a run, and decided to wait in a compartment for her friends.

She toured the whole train, until finding one of the most spacious and staking it as hers by putting a sign up on the door.

She smiled to herself, a large grin lighting up her face, because of Blac- Sirius, and her friends, and the fact that she'd get to see her family within hours.

Everything was good, just how she liked it.

---

Sirius and Remus talked animatedly with James about the Quidditch World Cup that was going to take place over the summer holiday, hoping for a spark of life to ignite in his hazel eyes.

Finding themselves unsuccessful, they grew quiet and allowed Peter's namby-pamby stories about Evelyn to wash over them instead.

---

Lily and her friends were laughing so hard they were crying, as they tried to catch different flavored Bertie Bott Beans in their mouths.

She didn't feel worried in the slightest.

---

Sirius was silent with 2 of his friends, plotting and planning Lily Evans' demise and downfall.

He'd make it so that she was worse off then James…if he couldn't have James as his best mate anymore, Hogwarts wasn't allowed to have Lily anymore.

It was all coming to and end.

Soon.

Very soon.

XXX

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Hey again! here's the second chapter...again...my wonderful beta checked it all- thanx again Ally!

Anyone seen the GoF movie yet? I saw it Friday night and then angain on Saturday night...it's hella good!

Sorry to all my reviewers, I didn't mean to get rid of all my responses to you guys, but it happened. So next chapter will have those...

**Here's the preview, short, but still a preview, right?**

**---**

Lily threw open her front door, red-faced and angry, feeling ready to explode.

How dare her parents forget to pick her up!

She wasn't asking all that much. All she wanted was for one of her parents to have been there. Her dad preferably, her mum hadn't needed to come, nor would her sister have.

Just her dad, who'd come running over to her as she walked through the barrier and sweep her up into a giant bear hug and tell her how much he'd missed his cheeky little bugger.

She'd mock-punch him and laugh and tell him, "Don't come the acid dad!"

And then he'd pick up her luggage and walk her to the car, parked in the handicapped spot, and he'd whisk her off towards_ home_,towards _family_.

---

That's actually not the beginning of ch.3, but it is in there!

Well enjoy, and review please!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

With love,

BB


	3. Of Shocking News & Trying To Feel Better

**Title: **Warm Despite The Chill

**Rating: **M

**Date Started: **11/18/05

**Date Finished: **11/24/05

**Date Posted: **11/24/05

**Summary: **See ch. 1

**Chapter: **Three

**Chapter Title: **Of Shocking News & Trying To Feel Better

**Quote: **"Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love,"

- Jane Austen

Northanger Abbey, 1818

XXX

Sirius smiled at he girl in his arms, not in a kind way, and bent his head down again to place little bites along her neck.

He almost laughed when she let out a breathy sigh as he set to work on kissing her pulse point with an open mouth.

"Sirius…we should…quit. Before this…goes…further," Lily choked out.

His hands were already at the base of her shirt, caressing the pale bare skin on her toned tummy.

Slowly, without her even realizing it, he began to drag her shirt up and over her head.

It was then that Lily finally snapped out of her lusty daze and firmly pulled her shirt back down.

"Sirius- I think you should go now. Owl me?" she asked, putting a good meter or so of space between them.

He followed her out onto the platform, leaving behind their snug, secluded corner.

"Only if you owl me back Lily," he replied leaning down to kiss her cheek goodbye.

'_This is going to be a bit harder than I'd planned on. Because in order for her to really be hurt in the end, I need to shag her a couple times first. Then when I break things off and tell her it all meant nothing, she'll just die_,' Sirius sneered, marring his face, a mask of beautiful perfection.

And as he ran to catch up to James, he didn't feel the least bit remorseful for what he was about to pull.

---

Lily watched her boyfriend, who also moved very fast when it came to the physical aspect of a relationship, scamper off to meet his friends.

And though she was kind of annoyed with Sirius, she found herself grinning anyways.

A couple minutes later found her outside the barrier, in the Muggle world once again, searching for a familiar face. Hogwarts students ran around giving family members missed- you kisses and friends I-can't-wait-until-next-year hugs.

Finally, after another good two hours of waiting, she'd determined that her parents weren't coming to pick her up.

She had no money for a cab, and she lived to far away from London to walk home- what was she going to _do_?

Finally an idea struck. She'd floo home. Finding the trolley witch, a kindly looking woman in her early 40's, she had her shrink her trunk and other luggage until it was small enough to fit into her denims pockets.

The short red head set out at a brisk pace, eager to make it to the Leaky Cauldron before dinner. All day she'd been looking forward to her moms traditional Toad-in-the-Hole "welcome back" evening meal. And she certainly didn't want to miss it now.

She was just about to threw her fistful of floo powder into the small, traveling fireplace, when somebody caught her arm.

"Excuse me! You don't go around touc-" she began to but stopped mid sentence when she saw who the hand belonged to.

It wasn't some stranger who'd grabbed her hand abruptly, it was Maetthew Fletcher, a 7th year who'd just graduated at the end of the present school year. He had dark brown hair and clear gray eyes. He was probably about 6 feet tall, and oozed hotness.

"Sorry!" he said, letting go of her hand, putting his up in surrender.

They looked at each other before bursting out in hysterics.

"It's okay, I just don't usually get grabbed so quickly. But- why did you grab my hand again?" Lily smiled.

He straightened, stopped laughing, then turned towards her, quite serious.

"Well, with the rise of this new dark wizard-"

"Voldemort?"

"Shhh! Don't say his name, someone could overhear. But, yes, because of him, the Ministry has placed floo- regulation laws on muggle houses. This way, his followers can't get through while they're sleeping. If you tried, you'd die. Is there anyone magical you could floo to?"

Lily tried to digest the information she'd just attained. It made no sense to her, why just protect muggles? And all of them, it seemed a tad irrational to believe he'd only go after non- magic folks.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah," he replied, although lost in thought.

"What about _non_-prejudiced families _in_ the _magical_ world?"

"We, being able to live in the magical world, have spells and wards around our properties to help prevent his followers from destroying or breaking into our houses. They're a requirement set by the Ministry nowadays," he explained.

She let a little "Oh," escape her, as she turned back to the floo fireplace, dejected.

'How am I ever going to get home?' she thought, wanting to cry, but knowing she was strong enough not to.

After a couple minutes of contemplation, Matt finally snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" My aunts best friends', daughters', cousins', nephews', friends' sister lives in your neighborhood I believe. Does Annabelle Kingly ring any bells?" he explained.

"Actually…yes! She lived a couple of roads across from me, I was never friends with her, but I think Petty was," Lily gushed, happy to finally be able to go home.

"Great- because she's about to receive a visit from you- Annabelle Kinglys' house!" he shouted as he pulled her against him, tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, and spun off.

---

"Who's there!" a quivering voice demanded.

Matt stood up, brushed soot off his clothes, then helped lily up to.

"Annie- it's Matt, your friends', nephews', cousins' daughters', best friends', aunts', nephew. We met at your coming- of- age party a couple years ago," he explained putting his hands in the air so she would know he meant no harm.

"Maetthew Fletcher? Merlin, you gave me such a scare…I thought- well it doesn't matter what I thought because it's you and not him," she said breathlessly.

Lily peeked out behind Matt and saw a girl with straight blond hair, standing in an oversize black cashmere sweater, worn over what looked like a satin tan night dress.

"Who's that behind you Matt?"

"Oh, this here's Lily Evans, she had a little trouble getting home- because of the new floo regulation placed on Muggle households.

"Ahh, no worries then- I'll be getting back to my book," Annie smiled warmly at them and then disappeared back into a room Lily assumed was her bedroom.

Matt steered Lily towards the front door then, and then walked her out.

---

They'd been walking on the curb for a couple minutes when Lily finally asked the question that'd been nagging her.

"Matt?" she voiced.

"Yeah Lily?" he answered, giving her a curious glance.

"If there are spells on houses now to keep him out, why could we floo to her place?"

"Because houses are still open to those that pose no threat or harm in the occupants mind. Most protection spells are only effective if said person has enough darkness or malice radiating off him, which in this case, we didn't. I personally don't think that it's such a good idea- anyone can mask their true intentions," he elucidated for her.

"Oh," was all she said, because thinking.

What he said made sense.

Anyone could hide behind a mask. It wasn't that hard. Most people use a mask to hide behind every day of their life. A lie here, a lie there, they'd build up until they'd created something exquisite to hide out behind. A shelter, a place to revel in secrets and not worry about what others might think for once.

---

Lily threw open her front door, red-faced and angry, feeling ready to explode. After her thoughts had turned from disguises, they'd sought out her parents and how she'd almost not been able to get home.

How dare her parents forget to pick her up!

She wasn't asking all that much. All she wanted was for one of her parents to have been there. Her dad perhaps, her mum hadn't needed to come, nor her sister.

Just her dad, who'd come running over to her as she walked through the barrier and sweep her up into a giant bear hug (which was embarrassing as hell) and tell her how much he'd missed his cheeky little bugger.

She'd mock-punch him and laugh and tell him, "Don't come the acid dad!"

And then he'd pick up her luggage and walk her to the car, parked in the handicapped spot, and he'd whisk her off towards _home_, towards _family_.

But _no._

Not this year.

Red hair almost sizzling with the electricity of her fury, she dropped her trunk with a thud.

And screamed.

---

Midnight found her sitting on her hardwood floor, staring out her open windows, up at the starless night sky.

The 2 windows she was looking out of together equaled about 8 feet in width. There were a couple of other normal sized windows scattered around her room, but these were her favorite. She loved being outdoors, one reason why her bed had been moved long ago to allow her to gaze out the window from across the room.

Her bedroom, the summer after 1st year, had been painted gold, with red accents everywhere, including the bed with it's velvet spread and draperies. Her dresser was littered with some make-up that her mom insisted on buying her, a couple of sports bras, and pictures of her friends from Hogwarts. Her closet was a mess of clothes and sports equipment and a large mirror.

Leaning against her bed was her broom, and her trunk was laying awkwardly on the floor, somewhere near the door. Up the stairs in the far corner was a small circular room, a tower. A settee was against a wall that didn't include a window 3 feet wide, along with a stereo and some posters. Her most prized possession was the stash of Honeyduke's candies she kept in a little hideaway compartment in her food stool.

Her arms were crossed and wrapped around her knees, which were drawn up towards her chest for comfort.

She couldn't cry, didn't want to cry, wouldn't be weak.

She couldn't believe her parents were doing this to her.

They were ripping out her heart, and breaking it. Letting it drop and shatter without a second thought- only concerned with themselves. And all the tiny fragments scattered on the cold floor were so smashed and broken, there was no way they could ever be glued together again. No way to ever stop the hurt.

---

_Her screaming brought her parents running from the kitchen._

_"Honey, honey- what's wrong?"_

_"You!" she'd shouted, jabbing a finger towards her dad._

_"What did you do now Richard?" her mom had asked, exasperated and annoyed._

_"Both of you! You didn't come to pick me up today! Did you know I almost didn't get home- and wouldn't have had it not been for Matt?" she yelled._

_"Matt, Matt who?" her mother inquired frantic when she heard a guy mentioned._

_"It doesn't matter! Don't you see? Without him I'd still be at the station, waiting for one of you to realize that I wasn't home!"  
"No, we didn't know, sor-" her father tried to cut in but just got cut off instead._

_"Sorry! I want to know what's going on with you guys! You were never like this, never! And then this past year you're letters were less and less frequent and nothing about what and how the family was doing! It's revolting that you didn't even remember to pick me up on one of the only days I come home! What's going on!" she shouted at them._

_"Nothing's going on sweetie," her mother attempted to placate her._

_"DON'T BULLSHIT WITH ME! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY OWN FAMILY!" she cried out, nearly losing her self control as a crystal vase on the table next to her began to tip back and forth._

_"That's enough young lady. You don't back talk your mother or I like this! Nothing's going on, and if there was something going on we'd tell you about it," her father snapped finally._

_"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes! You two have never forgotten to be there to pick me up before, never! So something's wrong and I demand to know what it is!" she demanded._

_"Sweetie, nothing's-"_

_"If you don't tell me now, I'll leave. I'll leave and never ever talk to you again or come back!"_

_"I swear to you, nothing's wrong-"_

_"WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP LYING TO OUR FACES!" a new voice joined in the yelling._

_"For the past few months you two have been tiptoeing around me, having whispered discussions about getting a -"_

_"Why don't we just calm down and-" their mother tried again._

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I KNOW EVERYTHING, I'VE BEEN HEARING YOUR FIGHTS! JUST TELL US THE TRUTH!"_

_When their parents both colored and looked away, Petunia turned towards her younger sister._

_"Lily, they're getting a divorce."_

_"Don't take the micky Petty, it's nothing as drastic as that," she told her sister._

_When she was met with silence, Lily turned to look up at her sister._

_Her 20 year old sister had dark, curly brown hair with copper highlights worn short, and muddy hazel- green eyes. Which usually taunting or angry, were now tired and serious._

_Their parents eyes gazed at her, trying to anticipate her reaction. Lily just stood rooted the spot._

_After what seemed like years, Lily opened her mouth. Her parents, expecting more screaming, braced themselves._

_What she did took them by surprise._

_In a whisper so quiet, that they had to strain to hear, Lily said but 7 words. So cold, they hit Richard and Ellen like ice._

_"I hate you. I really hate you."_

_And with that the crystal vase tipped over and shattered as it hit the floor, and Lily grabbed her trunk and ran upstairs to her room as fast as possible._

_Petunia stared in the direction she'd just gone. Then, grabbing a coat from the coat rack and slipping into it, she opened the front door._

_Her father made a grab for her arm._

_"Don't touch me!" she hissed, then slammed the door in his face._

---

That had brought her to where she was now.

Refusing to cry because she thought it'd be weak, she stared out the window, feeling lonely. Not even the stars were out to keep her company tonight.

_She could die now, if only she would just let go; let go._

---

Morning found her cramped and stiff, wondering why she'd fallen asleep sitting in the middle of her floor.

Lily puzzled it for a minute before the previous night came back to her in a rush.

"_I hate you. I really hate you."_

She frowned. It had been a mean thing to say, but…they had deserved it.

Suddenly her stomach let out a loud growl and Lily checked the time. A quarter after 10, no wonder she was hungry.

The red head trudged downstairs to the kitchen, refusing to acknowledge her parents presence, and poured herself some cereal and milk. She'd wolfed down 2 bowls within 5 minutes, then without a word to her parents, got up and headed back to her room to owl her friends.

Her dishes sitting where she'd left them, not bothering to her help her mum out by putting them into the sink.

---

_Tru & Ty-_

_Can you guys come over and stay the night? I've got some family trouble and I'd feel better if you guys were here. Hope to see you later,_

_-Lily_

_Bethan-_

_My parents are getting a divorce. I'm a wreck, I don't want to be weak, but I feel like I can't be anything but, please come over for the night…I need…I need help. Tru and Ty are also coming over possibly._

_-Lily_

---

Lily watched as her owl, Hera, flew off into the sun, knowing that her friends would come. It didn't matter what they were doing, knowing she was in trouble and needed them, really, truly needed them- they'd be there.

She breathed out heavily and went up to her tower where she flopped onto the plush red settee and listened to The Clash to try and improve her spirits. Next to her friends, Mick Jones and the rest of The Clash could always be depended upon to help her out of tough times.

She grabbed a handful of Chocolate Frogs from her stash and sighed, long and deep.

Now all she had to do was wait.

---

6 o'clock that night, the Evans' front door was knocked upon. Before her parents even had time to get up, Lily had already opened it to admit her 3 friends. Tru, Ty, and Beth all gave her a huge group hug and then followed their friend up to her room, and finally up to the "tower".

They knew it was serious when Mick Jones' raw voice began to sing.

"Honey, what happened?" Tru asked beginning to brush through her friends hair, as Ty began to do her nails. Bethan was shutting off her record playing and setting up her radio (a magical one), and tuning it to the AAQ station.

Normally they couldn't stand to listen to the All About Quidditch station- they put up with Lily and that was enough, but tonight the 3 friends would make an exception.

---

An hour later, Lily had finished her story, her nails were dry, and her hair was in a new elaborate French up-do.

After she'd finished telling them about the divorce, they'd tactfully moved on to new subjects such as the relationship of Sirius and her. This brought a smile to her face, the first one she'd had since yesterday on the train. Once that got boring they played a number of games including 'Would You Rather', 'MASH-IT-UP', and 'Truth or Truth?'.

By the time they'd started their traditional pillow fight, Lily was hardly even aware of the fact that her parents were getting divorced.

Because with her friends around her, the latest Quidditch game being announced (Chudley Canons vs. Brighton Basilisks) over the AAQ, and her winning the pillow fight, everything was right.

'_Well, as right as it'll ever be_,' Lily thought as she knocked Beth off her settee.

XXX

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!**

Hey!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

lol, anyways, here's ch.3, enjoy!

* * *

_**and here's a preview of ch. 4:**_

"Is this _legal_ Sirius?"

"Legal? Ha! Would I _ever_ do something _illegal_?"

"Well...you _have_ been known to have...momentary lapses of judgment when it comes to having 'fun',"

"Good point sweetie, lets put it this way."

"Uh-oh, **which** way?"

"It's not exactly legal, but it isn't _illegal_ either,"

"Oh crap, I knew I should've cancelled our date,"

"How you rip at my heart with cold words. I do not believe I shall ever-"

Lily sighed and blew a piece of curly hair off her face.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Lead the way Mr. _Legality_,"

Sirius stopped walking, "Hey! I resent that!"

Lily smirked.

"Too bad!" and gave him a push down into Knockturn Alley, quickly following her boyfriend, making sure to not be seen.

* * *

**Thanx 2 all my readers, especially the ones that reviewed:**

_The Cardboard Moon:_ Awww...thanx so much!

_crazylily:_ Thanx again!

_LittleSunflower:_ Thanx...well here's the capter that shows you where I'm trying to go :)

_LaughingManiac:_ I'm glad I replied to you, check your reply and you'll figure out the master plan, lol :)

_XxStephXx:_ Thanx!

_fanfictionsissy:_ Sirius is evil (and hot at it to!) lol...happy Thanksgiving, I sent this along to you in an e-mail, I just wanted to post it first. I'll repost the better version asaI get it back from my wonderful beta (you!) lol...ttys!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_Love,_

_Brighton Baby_

_xoxo_


	4. Of Diagon Alley & Knockturn Alley

**Title: **Warm Despite The Chill

**Rating: **M

**Date Started: **11/24/05

**Date Finished: **

**Date Posted: **

**Summary: **See ch. 1

**Chapter: **Four

**Chapter Title: **Of Diagon Alley & Knockturn Alley

**Quote: **"Do what you feel in your heart to be right - for you'll be criticized anyway. You'll be damned if you do, and damned if you don't."

-Eleanor Roosevelt

(1884 - 1962)

XXX

A few weeks later found Lily outside, staring into the murky, large puddle that called itself Puddle Duck Pond. Puddle Duck Pond was a place where she'd been seeking refuge for most of her life, or rather, ever since she'd learned to climb the trellis down from her window.

Most days it was undisturbed, hidden away by years of unkempt vines and rose bushes. Trees towered over it, shrubbery surrounded it- it could've been the middle of the afternoon and no one would've been able to see the redhead concealed within it's depths.

Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun on top of her hair and she was wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of Beth's shorts. Lately she'd just been so tired out by the atmosphere that hung over her house. Her parents were still trying to talk things over with her, while all the while trying to avoid their daughters and the betrayed looks they shot them. And her sister had been going out every morning with her friends and then every evening with her boyfriend, Vernon.

Lily couldn't help but wish to see Sirius, she knew one way he could most definitely take her mind off things and she'd leap without a second thought at the chance if presented.

Sirius.

She hadn't talked to him at all- they hadn't owled like they'd promised, and she couldn't say that she'd thought about him constantly since summer holidays had started.

Lately though, she'd felt the strange need to hold onto things that weren't new, older things, things before the summer had started comforted her and allowed her to live in a pretend fantasy for a while.

Which was always nice when reality wasn't treating you so well.

She glanced down at her watch and noticed bitterly that the time for her to be home for dinner had come an gone, quickly, as seemed to be the case whenever she was contemplating.

Picking herself up and dusting off the front of her pants, she headed towards her shattered home once again, falling back into the world of reality.

---

She finished her dinner- Bubble & Squeak, one of her least favorites and hurried up to her room, desperate to get away from the hurt and timid silence.

As she reached the top of the tower and collapsed onto the settee, she noticed something odd. One of the windows was open and a owl was staring down into her eyes from the back of the piece of furniture.

"Hello- you're pretty, whose the letter from?" she cooed to it as she untied the piece of parchment wrapped about its ankle.

Opening it up she began to read.

_Dear Lily-_

_I'm sorry I haven't owled you like I promised, but well, neither have you! Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Diagon Alley this weekend, on Saturday. I know it's last minute, being Friday and all, but if you do just send word with Pix. I'll be by to pick you up around 8 if you decide to go._

_-Yours,_

_Sirius_

Happy, for what seemed like the first time in days, she penned out a response quickly saying she'd love to go.

---

After Sirius' letter had been taken care of, she dug through her school trunk to find her radio and tuned it to the AAQ station, deciding that with her life beginning to look up at least a bit, she should get some rest and what better way to fall asleep than listening to her favorite sport being broadcast?

---

_He was there again, standing in his darker than dark black cape, and a sort of funnily stained shirt underneath, stained with something that horribly reminded her of blood._

_And then he was looking up from a pool…of something, and his scarlet eyes, widened with innocence, closed to slits, and he spoke. His usual melodious voice grating into something mean and harsh, something unwelcome to her. _

_She knew she was supposed to run now, but she couldn't. Was she going to live a cowards life for the rest of hers? _

_"What do you want?" she begged._

_"The key must be destroyed!" he hissed, stepping towards her._

_"The key, I don't have the key and even if I did, I wouldn't let you have it. Besides, I don't have any keys except for the one I use to get in my house, and god damnit- you can't have that either!" she shouted, aiming a kick at his shins._

_"Crucio!" he bellowed._

_A scorching, excruciating, fire hot sting of pain roared through her body. She knew she was screaming in a separate part of her mind that was detached from the part that was panicking and helpless as she was tortured._

---

Lily awoke shaking and promptly leaned over her bed and vomited.

She gave a painful groan, and then lifted her head to look at the mess.

"Great, just great," she untangled herself from the twisted sheets around her legs and headed for the bathroom to get some things to clean it up with.

---

About 20 minutes later, she finished cleaning and sat on her settee, watching the sun rise. Her music was off and no one in the house awake yet.

Lily found herself not really paying attention to the glorious yellow and orange streaks streaming across the sky as her mind kept traveling back to her dream. It was the first time she had ever had that one, and it was slightly disturbing because it left her with a growing feeling of foreboding in the pit of her stomach.

Eventually she was brought back to veracity with the creaking of stairs and clanging of plates in the kitchen.

She heaved a sigh, and went to take her shower, Sirius would be arriving in a couple of hours and she wanted to look good.

---

Two and a half hours later found Lily dressed in a pair of black pedal pushers and a fitted white hoodie, with her pair of worn trainers on. Her mom had tried to engage her in conversation while she was getting some orange juice to drink. It was needless to say that it hadn't gone well.

---

_"So honey, you look nice- are you going out with Beth today?" her mother had smiled hopefully._

_Lily rolled her eyes and brushed past her mother, her face unmoved and cold._

_She'd jumped as she heard her mother slam her hand on the counter. _

_"That is it Lily Blaine Evans! I am sick of your crap! Yes your father and I are getting a divorce! There's nothing you can do about it! It's been a long time coming and we're over the edge with having to deal with each other. If you're gonna have such a problem with this then I suggest you find somewhere else to stay! Because as soon as that asshole leaves my house and my life- Don is moving into it!" her mom shouted at her, following Lily into the entranceway. _

_She stood there shocked, slightly hurt, and very angry._

_"Save it, mum, I don't need to listen to this," she bit out as she turned on her heel and stalked away._

_"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOUNG LADY?" her mom asked, seething now._

_"Out,"_

_"OUT WHERE!" _

_"Out with my boyfriend, Sirius, who cares for me more than you ever have. I'll see you later, if I don't go back to his flat that is," Lily said casually, waggling her fingers in a flippant wave._

_Her mother threw the dish towel after her angrily and stormed back into the kitchen. _

---

And now here she was, sitting on the sidewalk in front of her house, her crocheted bag resting on her lap. Sirius wasn't due for another 10 minutes and Lily found herself drifting in thoughts of their relationship.

Was it even that? A relationship? She'd agreed to go out with him on the last day of term, and then 2 hours later they'd made out in a hidden nook on Platform 9 ¾. She thought back to him asking her out. Why had she agreed to go out with him? Had she been looking for a good time only, something to give her bragging rights? Such as sitting in the Great Hall and saying extra loudly, "And then Sirius was so sweet- he bought me Bertie Botts and hand fed them to me!" just to feel like she could best some of the purebloods who thought her being a muggle born didn't make her good enough for their world. But yet, even that seemed a little unbelievable- she'd never been one to fight her battles through other people, she was strong and in charge. She could handle herself.

Once she'd discarded that idea she realized something worse. She was being such a hypocrite! She'd told Potter to bugger off because his love for her was just shallow lust, yet here she'd agreed to be Sirius' girlfriend after just one kiss- which hadn't even been that pleasant. It was exciting for sure, but shy and soft it hadn't been, and those were the kisses a girl wanted when she first gets kissed by a new guy.

Lily buried her head in her hands and blew out her breath long and hard. This was frustrating. But it was simple. She'd just have to tell Sirius that she couldn't see him anymore and if he asked why she just have to tell him she wouldn't be able to stand herself if she became a hypocrite. Satisfied and feeling much better about herself now that she had a plan- plans always made Lily feel better in foreign situations- she stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and waited patiently for her boyfri- ex-boyfriend, to arrive.

---

Sirius glanced out the window on the Knight Bus. Trees, neighborhoods, and people all flew past him and he let out a heavy sigh. He would've preferred to keep his distance from Evans, especially because he found it hard to pretend he liked her when really he wanted to cause her horrible pain. Finally the bus pulled to a screeching halt, which knocked him off his chair onto the floor. Grimacing as he got up, he attempted to brush some of the dust off the back of his jeans. Straightening his hair with practiced movements, he hurried down the steps and met Lily.

---

He saw her sitting down, leaning against some houses white picket fence, looking most determined. Her chin was angled in a decisive way and her hands were fidgeting with her bag.

"What's up Lily?" he asked, casually.

She jerked her head up and then immediately looked guilty.

"Hey Sirius. We need to talk," she stated, pushing herself off the ground.

'_Uh-oh, what am I supposed to do if she breaks up with me? My plan hasn't even begun yet! Distraction, about Diagon Alley and what shops she wants to go to…_' he thought lightening fast.

Sirius saw her open her mouth to continue and he hastily gave her a rather rough kiss.

"So where do you want to go today? Quality Quidditch Supplies? Eyelops Owl Emporium? The Leaky Cauldron for some tuck?"

He inquired all this in a rush, and when she got a subtle yet distinct frown on her face, he gave her a rather hard shove towards the Knight Bus and began to blabber senselessly again, hoping to stall for time.

Their date in Diagon Alley had been going okay so far in Lily's mind and she was truly having a good time joking around with Sirius. He took her inside almost every shop and even bought her a book she'd been eyeing in Flourish & Blotts called "Counter Spells, Jinxes, and Hexes Against Dark Magic Spells". She soon found herself reluctant to break up with him…

Her thoughts were conflicting, fighting in her head. In the end one came out on top.

_Why ruin a good day with bad news?_

---

Sirius had found himself actually enjoying Lily's company a few times throughout their date and was surprised he was capable of feeling that warmly towards someone who'd been so cold to James. When he caught himself slipping and beginning to like her, he chased away the thoughts as quickly as possible. He'd already betrayed James' trust by buying her that damn book, he couldn't afford to fall back on his plan now.

He **would **crush her.

---

They exited Quality Quidditch Supplies, each carrying their own bags of practically the same things. EverWeather Warming Quidditch Practice gloves, a shirt with their preferred team, and Sirius with a new Beater's Bat, while Lily had a small 10U personalized quaffle for herself. It was the traditional red with her name done in calligraphy in gold.

"Where to now?" he asked her.

"Maybe some ice cream?" Lily suggested hesitantly, looking around for the source of her sudden strange feeling.

"And I suppose you want me to pay for your sundae as well?" he joked.

She looked horrified.

"No! I'm sorry, no, I'll pay for myself!" she exclaimed, embarrassed.

Sirius began to calm her down.

"Take a chill pill- it was just a joke! Of course I'm going to pay for your sundae."

After they'd finished their sundaes and sat talking for a bit, Lily and Sirius figured it was time to head back out to The Leaky Cauldron.

They strolled leisurely up the alley, and for some unknown reason stopped at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

While it was light and cheerful in Diagon Alley, 2 meters away it was the exact opposite. The light played tricks on the eyes, shadows moving gracefully and curving into walls in a slightly sinister way. And dark robed figures stalked up and down the tiny, over built lane.

Sirius felt Lily shudder and unconsciously moved closer to her. He was surprised to feel her scoot away and clench her fists.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Those are the bastards that might end up killing my parents and ending my life," she ground out, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Huh?" he inquired, confused and a little disturbed.

"Well they're after muggles, my parents are muggles. And even if I hate them right now, I'll die if they do as well," she sighed, turning her gaze on her shoes.

"Lily, I promise you this. Your parents will never be killed by Deatheater's…I swear to you," he said firmly, shocked at this overwhelming emotion coming over him like a wave.

"You promise?" she asked in a tiny voice that had him taken aback.

"Yes."

Just then, some invisible force sent their bags flying down the alleyway.

"Oh Merlin, after all that, I refuse to go down there," Lily moaned.

"No problem, we can just use an 'accio' spell."

"Sirius- we can't do magic out of school."

"Right, well we can just rush in and grab them."

They watched as the bags drifted farther down the lane. There was something strange going on, but they weren't about to abandon their purchases.

"Scratch that thought. We'll just go down about 15 meters, use an 'accio' spell, then get out, okay?" he asked.

---

Five minutes later, they were ready to run down and get their bags, and Lily was having severe second thoughts.

"Is this legal Sirius?"

"Legal? Ha! Would I ever do something illegal?"

"Well...you have been known to have...momentary lapses of judgment when it comes to having 'fun',"

"Good point sweetie, lets put it this way."

"Two points to be made here. One, what's with the 'sweetie'? And two, uh-oh, **which** way?"

"I see your point. It's not exactly legal, but it isn't illegal either,"

"Oh crap, I knew I should've cancelled our date,"

"How you rip at my heart with cold words. I do not believe I shall ever-"

Lily sighed and blew a piece of hair off her face.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Lead the way Mr. Legality,"

Sirius stopped walking, "Hey! I resent that!"

Lily smirked, with new found reassurance.

"Too bad!" and gave him a push down into Knockturn Alley, quickly following Sirius, making sure to not be seen, and more than a tad worried.

XXX

Hey all! Sorry about the extra long update….I didn't mean to take forever, I've just been really busy!

Sorry if there are any incorrect things, I'll have a finished copy from my lovely beta soon…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Thanks and hugs,

BB

XXX


End file.
